A Very Merry Christmas
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: A bored Bakura over Ryou's Christmas break coerces Ryou into a little 'fun' with a schoolgirls' uniform. Lemon, naturally.


Aaaaah, sorry 'tis so late! I didn't mean it to be. I was going to have it up by Christmas, but that was before an infant was foisted upon me. Stupid cousin. -shakesfist-

Disclaimer:I own nothing at all, sadly.

* * *

"Good morning."

A kiss on the earlobe, a nose in his hair. What better way to rise on a winters' morning? Bakura's eyes slowly fluttered open, to find Ryou leaning on one elbow, looking down at him.

"MMmm, good morning to you too." Ryou squeaked as Bakura sneakily stealthed a kiss from his lips. "And how are you this morning?"

"Oh, all right." Ryou lay down again, on his side, as there was not enough space in the single bed to hold the pair of them side by side. "A little tired, but that's life."

"Well, it was the first night of your Christmas vacation." Bakura reasoned, one finger lazily trailing along Ryou's jaw. "It was nice to have you all to myself all night."

"Well, thank you... I think." Ryou grinned, and snuck a look at the beside-table clock. "Oh bum, the time!" The teenager gasped, eyes widening. "It's past noon!"

"Probably." Bakura relaxed in the bed, eyes only half-open. "What's wrong, you had plans?"

"Yes, I actually did." Ryou groaned. "I was supposed to go Christmas shopping today with Anzu... God knows why she wanted _me_ to go with her..."

"Probably to get her a sweet gift for that stick-up-his-ass pharaoh." Bakura sighed, watching as Ryou pushed back the covers, and, sitting on the edge of the bed, bent down to grab at last nights' wrinkled clothing. "MMmm..."

"What?" Ryou blinked, and turned around to find Bakura staring at his nude form. "Bakura!"

"Oh, what." The yami grumbled. "I can't help it! Look at you, you're so... delicious."

"Yes, well, I was 'delicious' enough last night." Ryou grumbled, pulling on a faded lavender shirt. "I never knew how much you were _capable_ of..."

"Oh, that?" Bakura smirked. "That was nothing. You _really_ wanna get into a marathon, then-"

"No, I'm fine!" Ryou held up his hand, before returning to his reflection in the mirror. He pulled his hair out from under the collar of his sweater, and started to drag his brush through the tangled locks, wrinkling his nose in pain. "Why, you're wanting to kink it up?"

"Kink it up?" Bakura sat straight up in bed, brightening. "Well, if you wanna..."

"What!" Ryou caught Bakura's gaze in the mirror, doe-brown eyes widening. "Wh-what do you... mean?"

"What do you think I mean?" Bakura smirked. "Bondage, costumes, role-playing, toys... What's your fetish?"

"F-Fetish?" Ryou squeaked, clinging to his hair-brush as he turned around. "I don't have one!"

"Oh come now." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I _refuse_ to think you're just plain old vanilla, Ryou."

"I-I am." Ryou protested, a tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks. "I-I'm not into any fetishes." He slowly set down his brush, Bakura noticing the shy change in his demeanour. "A-are you?" Ryou tilted his head curiously. Strangely enough, it was not actually something they had ever encountered before in a conversation.

"_Am _I?" Bakura gasped. "I'm astounded you even have to ask. Engage me in some sort of perverted sexual scenario, I could be absorbed for days."

"_D-Days?"_ Ryou squeaked again, eyes as wide as ever.

"Days." Bakura nodded with a leer. "A good enough BDSM scene would keep even you entertained for a week."

"O-Oh?" Ryou took a seat on the edge of the bed, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Doesn't it... Hurt?"

"'Course it does!" Bakura beamed. "They don't call it S&M for nothing." He noticed the frightened look on Ryou's face. "Hey." He took a more serious tone. "I'm not saying let's try it, not at all. I was just kidding around."

"I-I know." Ryou swallowed, He was always only vaguely aware of just how deep Bakura's sexual depravity ran, and this light-hearted conversation had carved another facet of understanding. "I just... I don't know..."

"What, have I sparked your interest?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, a smirk starting to stretch his lips.

"N-No you have not!" Ryou protested weakly, standing up in a huff. "N-Now, if you don't mind, I have to go and find Anzu... Oh, I hope she won't be too annoyed at me sleeping in..." Somewhat flustered, Ryou left the bedroom. Bakura lay in bed, and listened as Ryou bustled around the small apartment, grabbing his shoes and pulling on his jacket, taking his wallet and housekeys. When the front door closed, Bakura sighed, and rolled over in bed, opening the second drawer, the one allocated to him, of his bedside table. This was his own little oasis. Although Ryou kept the entire apartment clean, he was not allowed, under any circumstances, to open that drawer, no matter what sound or smell emitted from there. The same went for the top drawer, Ryou's. Bakura knew some of what was in there –Ryou's diary, the most recent of his letters to Amane, and a couple of photos, but he didn't dare snoop any further. After all, Ryou needed and deserved his privacy, especially in the cramped quarters they shared. Bakura sighed, and started to rootle around amongst the things – most of them junk. He was started, however, as the front door was open once more, and managed to shit the drawer and rearrange himself in bed just as Ryou stuck his head in the bedroom doorway.

"Forgot to say." Ryou smiled sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Bakura returned the grin. "Now, get going." Ryou nodded, and left the bedroom once more. He called out a short 'bye!' before closing the front door again. Bakura waited in bed for a few more seconds, his pose still, before returning his interest to his precious bedside drawer. He rifled through again, until he pulled out the stack of magazines, half a dozen in all, fluffing up the pillows before relaxing against them.

They were fetish magazines. Their pages oozing of sex, they described more fantasies and kinks than one would think possible, in advertisements, articles, letters, photos, spreads, stories, even comics. Ryou's cautious interest in the subject had sparked Bakura's attention, and he planned on spending some time going through these well-thumbed magazines, until he found something that he could perhaps try out with Ryou. Their sexual life was far from stale – they could indulge themselves in passion for hours at a time, content with just themselves, but the furthest Ryou had strayed into the bizarre side of sex was the few times he let Bakura smother him with chocolate sauce – he was far too shy to even be on the giving end of _that_. Bakura was not being despairing – he was glad that Ryou was not a sexual deviant like him, and he was certainly not prudish, oh _no_, but Ryou was most positively... Shy. But for a boy who somewhat reluctantly gave Bakura his virginity less than a year ago, what else was to be expected, really?

"Hmm...." Bakura mused out loud, pausing on a section about costume role-playing. That was perfectly harmless, soft-core fun, was it not? He imagined Ryou dressed as a nurse, with a little starched cap perched on his head, bearing the red cross, the short white dress with a low cut and pointed collar. A stethoscope to match the ensemble...

Nah, not that. Bakura wrinkled his nose. Too much white for Ryou's pale skin and snowy hair. And besides, what sort of scenario would that be in? Could Ryou play the teasing nurse, toyingly binding his 'patient' to the bed while he 'examined' him? _Hah. He's way too shy for that_...

The maid? The picture was of a woman, but Bakura could easily picture the outfit on Ryou in his minds' eye, the lace-edged scooped neck, the short, ruffled skirt, the garter-and-stockings, the black ribbon choker, and tiny white apron, with a little feather duster to match...

But Bakura was unsure of exactly what _games_ he could play with such an outfit. Would he be the lord of the manor, punishing his disobeying servant? The house-guest, who required 'servicing' from the maid? He shook his head, and turned the page.

The school girl. Bakura's stomach grew soft, just looking at the outfit. The tiny white blouse, the little kilt and matching kerchief, with the thigh-high white socks and barrettes... Bakura relaxed against the pillows further, closing his eyes. Although the costume was cheapened on the blonde, large-breasted model in the magazine, Bakura could picture such an outfit on Ryou perfectly. A pretty shade of light blue, the skirt would have to be, or perhaps a mint green, with a frill of tiny underskirts. He could see himself playing the strict headmaster, Ryou the failing student. A punishment, perhaps, he would require, or some sort of favour 'raise his grades'...

He imagine Ryou on his knees, soft white hair done up in high ponytails, creamy, slim white legs skinned in long, long socks, the blouse showing a hint of midriff, Ryou's large chocolate eyes pleading up at him. 'Please sir. I am sorry...'

Perhaps, he could hit Ryou, with a wooden ruler, or a pointer, such as nuns once did. Not hard – he didn't want to bruise his pretty treat, just enough to sting, to draw a soft cry from those plush, rose-coloured lips...

Bakura jerked out of his fantasy with a start as a car hooted loudly on the street below. He sat up straight, and blinked, shaking his head to try and clear himself of the images. His semi-erect member, however, refused to ignore what had just ran through Bakura's mind. The fantasy had deeply excited him.

_I wonder..._Bakura flicked through the pages, until he reached a section of advertisements, small, brightly coloured tiles, depicting toys, to tools, to outfits, even furniture. His eyes settled on one, a 'Miss D's costume hire. We stock a large range, from XS to XL. Find your fantasy.' An address. Bakura looked over at the clock, one eyebrow slightly raised. It was twelve-forty.

A schoolgirl outfit. The more Bakura thought about it, the more ludicrous, the more... desirable, it seemed. He had to have it, he realised, drumming his fingers over the ad. Now that the thought was in his mind, it refused to leave. Schoolgirl Ryou, bending over the desk, ready for a spanking...

His right hand sliding under the sheets, Bakura groaned, and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ryou hummed lightly to himself as he pushed open the apartment door, several shopping bags in his hands. Although he had spent far too much money on gifts already, Ryou still had no idea what on _earth_ he was going to get Bakura for Christmas – and he was running out of time. There were only two weeks left before the big day.

"Hey." Bakura was sitting on the two-seated couch, a remote in his hand. Ryou beamed as he closed the door behind himself, and set the bags down on the card table they used as a dining surface, running across the room to fling himself in Bakura's arms.

"I see it's snowing." Bakura commented, brushing at the tiny flakes of ice on Ryou's jacket.

"Just a little." Ryou's head was on Bakura's chest, the elder male's arms engulfing him in a tight embrace. "Have fun without me?"

"Oh, I guess." He said somewhat off-handedly, nuzzling Ryou's damp hair. "Have you got me any gifts in those bags?"

"Hey, not til Christmas!" Ryou scolded, a pout on his slightly flushed face. "And, no." He admitted, the blush increasing in colour. "Just for Yugi, Anzu, Honda, and Dad so far. I need to wrap them, too..."

"Get that coat off first, though." Bakura commanded. "I'll make you a hot chocolate, and then you can start wrapping those presents. I'll help if you like."

"Aw, really?" Ryou kissed Bakura on the tip of the nose. "You're so sweet. All right then." He stood up, shrugging of his jacket as he crossed the main room of the apartment, hanging the coat on a hook in the wall. Bakura was in an unusually good mood. He wondered why...

_Must be the Christmas spirit._ Ryou smiled as he kicked off his shoes, and stepped into his slippers, watching as Bakura bustled in the small open-plan kitchen, making hot chocolate for two, complete with marshmallows.

"What did you get your father?" He joined Ryou at the card table, setting the hot drinks onto the plastic enamel surface as Ryou started extracting gifts from the bags. "Anything interesting?"

"Er, not overly." Ryou admitted. "Just some sweets he likes but can't get in Egypt, a book by his favourite author, and a new bottle of his cologne he likes to wear."

"Ryou, that's actually really thoughtful." Bakura said seriously, taking a sip of his coffee. Ryou looked up from the blurb of his book.

"Really?" He inquired, a slight frown creasing his features. "I was just worried that it wasn't really 'gifty' enough, you know?"

"Well, you're giving him three things that he wants and will enjoy." Bakura argued. "Sounds like a damn fine gift to me, don't you think?" Ryou eventually nodded slowly, taking a greedy gulp of his hot, sweet drink.

"I guess." He opened the other bags, extracting the items as he listed them, and setting them down on the table. "I got Anzu a C.D she said she wanted while we were shopping together, I got Yugi a brain-teasing puzzle and a poker set – can you believe he's never played? – and I got Honda one of those fake number plates for his moped." He stared at the collection of gifts on the table, somewhat satisfied. "A good enough haul for one day, don't you think?"

"Ryou, those are really thoughtful gifts." Bakura frowned. "And to think these people still don't trust you enough..."

"I'm not trying to buy their trust." Ryou said softly, extracting the three rolls of wrapping paper he bought – one a thin silver foil with gold stars, a plain paper shade of evergreen, and a royal blue paper embossed with faces of Santa Claus. "I'm just being thoughtful. And Yugi at least trusts me." He looked up at Bakura, and gave the man a smile. "Hey, do you think we can do this on the floor? More space."

"Sure." Bakura agreed, his hot chocolate finished. He helped Ryou shift the gifts and paper to the floor, hunting for scissors and sellotape whilst Ryou drained the last of his drunk, rinsing the mugs in the sink. "Here we go." He laid out the wrapping accessories on the carpet beside the gifts, earning a smile from Ryou. "Just for you."

Between them, the wrapping took almost half an hour. It wouldn't have been so long normally, but Ryou and Bakura began fooling around, throwing wadded up paper at each other, Bakura sellotaping a piece of silvered foil to Ryou's head. Finally, however, Ryou was able to gather the presents, and set them down under his four-foot-high Christmas tree, stacking them so neatly and accordingly that it looked like the picture of a Christmas card.

"Why are you in such a good mood, anyways?" Ryou asked a little while later, his head on Bakura's lap as they both sprawled on the couch, watching an old sitcom. Dinner wouldn't have to be eaten for another hour, and to be honest, Ryou wasn't hungry, and Bakura couldn't care less whether he ate or not.

"I just am." Bakura announced. Shifting his gaze from the television, to the teenager stretched out across him. "Hey, do you remember the conversation we had this morning?" He meant to make it sound as though it was a new train of thought entirely, but Ryou could easily see the relation.

"Yes..." He sat up, regarding Bakura somewhat warily. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Bakura said airily, looking back at the television. "No reason."

"Tell me." Ryou demanded, a hand on Bakura's leg. "Please." He added, his tone more demure.

"What, right now?" Bakura smirked. "You don't want to wait 'til after dinner?"

"No, I want to know now." Ryou pleaded, eyes widening as Bakura shrugged.

"All right." The man casually stood up, heading towards the tiny bedroom. "But it's quicker to show you."

"Oh lord." Ryou groaned. "You haven't bought whips and chains, have you?" There was a despairing expression on Ryou's face as Bakura re-entered the lounge, and the yami couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, oh no." He reassured the cautious boy. "Nothing like that." He handed Ryou a brown paper bag, the handles made of cord. "Have a peep in and tell me what you think."

"Er, okay?" Ryou warily opened the bag, but all he saw was white cloth and a pale blue tartan. "Clothes?"

"You could say that." Bakura shrugged. "I was wondering if you wanted to try it out."

"T-Try it out?" Ryou gulped, and lifted at the blue tartan material. A tiny kilt met his eyes as he extracted it from the bag, the teen's eyes widening like saucers. "Wh-What _is_ it?"

"A uniform." A wicked smirk grew across Bakura's face. "Do you want to put it on?"

"A-A _uniform?_" Ryou spluttered. "This uniform? It hides almost nothing! I would look so _indecent_."

"Ryou, it's a sexy costume." Bakura explained patiently. "That's the point of it."

"O-Oh... Ryou's voice died in his throat as he examined the skirt. "Y-You want me to wear this?"

"Try it on in the bathroom." Bakura offered. "If you're not comfortable in it, then just take it off, and I won't bring it up. Does that sound fair?"

"Is this one of your fetishes, me dressed up as a naughty schoolgirl?" Ryou dropped the skirt back into the bag, shaking his head.

"One of, yes." Bakura eyed Ryou. "Come on, don't you think you would look so tasty, dressed up in that cute little outfit?"

"I'm not so sure about 'tasty'," Ryou muttered. "But I would certainly look different..."

"Aw, come on." Bakura pleaded. "Just try it out. For me?"

"Oh, all right." Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes as he crossed the small room, his hand pausing on the door to the bathroom. "Just for you. But you're pushing it, Bakura. Just so you know." With that, Ryou closed the door, leaving Bakura to cheer and punch the air silently, ecstatic.

"Okay." Ryou sighed, and upended the bag beside the bathroom sink. He picked up the underwear first, raising an eyebrow. They were the underwear of a little girl, white cotton, edged with a frilly lace, very sweet-looking. They still had the tags on, however; Bakua had bought them separately, at a department store, not rented from the costume hire. That was some relief, and Ryou sighed a little bit, picking up the blouse, examining it. It made of very thin, light material, indeed, it seemed almost see-through – but that probably was the point. He eyed the bundle of clothes with apprehension, but after a long, long sigh, slowly pulled his shirt over his head, and stripped down and out his underwear. He pulled off the tags to the panties, and gently pulled them on, blinking. _They're a little tight around the..._ _Yes_. Next was the skirt, then shirt, and finally the socks and kerchief. Ryou took a step back, and examined himself in the mirror with a frown. Something was missing...

His hair. Of course. Ryou pulled open the drawer under the bathroom sink, rootling around amongst the junk until he finally found what he wanted, two hairties. Carefully, Ryou gave himself the high pigtails of a young girl, leaving a few small tendrils of soft white hair loose to frame his face. Swallowing Ryou examined the finished picture, blushing a deep red. Did he really want Bakura to see him like this? He felt so... Cheap.

"You done?" Bakura called, somewhat anxiously from beside the bathroom door. Ryou's own hand clenched the metal doorknob, and he paused, heartrate quickening. Finally, he took a deep breath, and wrenched open the door, eyes widening as he saw Bakura right in front of him.

"Oh!" He gasped, taking a step back in surprise. Bakura stared, absolutely transfixed at the absolute beauty on his doorstep. "Ryou, you're..."

"Yes?" Ryou tilted his head to one side, feeling somewhat embarrassed. "I know it looks weird, but-"

"No." Bakura cut him off, looking Ryou up and down once more. "You're _beautiful."_ The teenager gasped as Bakura took him about the waist, planting a firm kiss on those sweet lips. Ryou gasped in surprise, the sound turning to a giggle as Bakura took a sneaky grab of his behind, hand snaking underneath the tiny skirt to clutch at the flesh clothed in white cotton. Ryou sighed, as Bakura's nose drifted along the juncture of his ear, down his neck, to plant sweet kisses along his collarbone. Bakura's left hand stroked Ryou's back, feeling the shifting muscles and skin beneath the thin cloth. Ryou's own hands clasped Bakura's shoulders, trying to support himself as Bakura furthered his dextrous, oral, assault, his knees weak.

"Aw, look." Bakura teased, nuzzling Ryou's nose. "You're already weak in the knees." Ryou squealed as Bakura lifted him over his shoulders, like a potato sack, his face pressed into Bakura's back. "C'mon."

"Bakuraa!" Ryou moaned, giving an odd squeak as Bakura threw him down on the bed, spread-eagled, Ryou looking up at him accusingly. "What was that for?"

"Well, what do you _think_ I'm going to do with you like that?" Bakura straddled Ryou's waist, playing with the sailor-knotted kerchief around his neck. "Hm?"

"Y-Yes, b-but..." Ryou cast a look to his bedside clock. "But look at the time! It's only five-thirty... You cannot want to al_ready!"_

"Why else would I ask you to wear this if I wasn't feeling... Frisky? Hm?" Bakura dipped his head, one hand on each side of the pillow, trapping Ryou.

"I-I..." Ryou swallowed, realising he was not going to get out of this easy.

"Are you saying that you don't _want_ to?" Bakura teased, shifting one hand to Ryou's leg. He gently trailed his fingertip along Ryou's thigh in shapeless patterns, watching as Ryou arched his neck at the touch, eyes closed.

"I-I..." Ryou tried to talk once more, but his stammering speech was halted by a harsh cry as Bakura cupped his palm over his underwear, squeezing ever-so-gently.

"Yes?" Bakura breathed, low in Ryou's ear, his legs now splayed out over Ryou's. "Is that a yes I hear?" Ryou let out a breath through gritted teeth, a whimper escaping his lips as Bakura gently slid a two fingers into his underwear.

"_Yes!"_ Ryou cried out as Bakura ran his fingers along his awakening arousal, his nails digging into Bakura's back.

"Good." Bakura sat up, grinning. Ryou blinked as the yami swung his legs over Ryou, and stood up off the bed.

"Wh-What?" Ryou breathed, confused. "Y-You just..."

"Well if we wanna have fun, we can't just jump straight in, can we?" Bakura cooed. "What a waste that would be."

"I-I'm not roleplaying anything." Ryou frowned. "Y-You can't expect me to-"

"Can't I?" Bakura muttered, his hands on Ryou's little round bum. He squeezed gently, watching as Ryou's eyelids fluttered.

"N-No." Ryou murmured, trying to force down his visible excitement. "I-I have dignity, Bakura."

"Oh, I know." Bakura said persuasively. "I'm just saying we should have a little fun. How is that so wrong?"

"Fine then, _you_ dressed up in the schoolgirl uniform." Ryou pouted. "See if _you_ like it."

"Now, now." Bakura scolded his tasty little beauty. "You and I both know that I would just look ridiculous. But you, you look-"

"Oh, all right." Ryou grumbled, with a sigh. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"

"Not after seeing you in that." Bakura murmured against Ryou's collarbone. "You're not going to get away with teasing me like that."

"Oh?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. "So what do I get in return for indulging in your perverted fetish?"

"Hmmm..." Bakura pulled away, staring up at the ceiling. "How about a romantic picnic in the park, a cheesy movie, and a night of gentle, romantic lovemaking?"

"You would really be that nice?" Ryou frowned. "You're _never _romantic like that."

"And you're never kinky like _this_." Bakura fiddled with the hem of Ryou's skirt. "And here we are."

"... You'll wash the dishes and vacuum for a week." Ryou challenged, narrowing his eyes. He knew how much Bakura hated cleaning, and was positive that Bakura would quickly back down out of such a proposition.

"Deal." Bakura smirked. Ryou bit his lip, _sorely_ tempted.

* * *

"Hands on the desk."

Bakura lightly smacked the long wooden ruler against his palm. Ryou gulped, and looked up at the elder man. "_Now."_ He gave a thin-lipped smile, that showed all of his teeth. Gulping, Ryou shakily pressed his palms on the wood of his desk. "That's good..." Bakura bent down to hiss in Ryou's ear. "Now, you're going to keep them there. If they move an _inch_, there will be trouble, got it?"

"Y-Yes." Ryou whispered, a strange thrill of excitement rushing through his chest.

"Yes _what?"_ He slapped Ryou, just slightly, on the cheek with the ruler. The teenager gasped, blinking in surprise. Past a slight sting, it didn't hurt.

"Y-Yes sir!" Ryou blurted out quickly, staring straight at the wall ahead of him, as previously commanded.

"Goooood." Bakura started pacing back and forth behind Ryou, lazily, the metre-long ruler making a soft _tap-tapping_ against the back of his leg as he walked. "You're _so_ obedient, Ryou." He purred. "Now. I want you to push the chair back, and stand up. Don't move your hands now."

"Y-Yes, sir." Ryou gulped and complied, struggling somewhat clumsily with the task, although finally he managed to struggle out of his seat, standing up with his hands on the desk.

"Good boy." Ryou felt a sharp corner of the ruler gently run up the inside of his right calf, teasingly travelling towards his thigh. "Now, bend over for me, that's it. Keep your hands on the desk."

"Y-Yes sir." He sounded like one of those dolls, with a pull-string in the back, in that soft, meek voice, pure submissiveness. Bakura _loved_ it.

"How much do you love me, Ryou?" The tip of the ruler was several inches above his kneecap, Ryou's back arched, and he bit down hard on his lower lip.

"M-More than anything." He breathed, the sharp corner of the ruler pressing firmly into his skin. "Sir." He added in a rush.

"My my, you learn fast." Bakura's lips brushed Ryou's neck, the teenagers' skin tingling fiercely. "That is so good to hear." Ryou's breath quickened in his throat, as Bakura gently tapped his exposed behind, and he bit hard on his lower lip. _He wouldn't_...

"I would." Bakura smirked, his gentle strokes increasing in pressure. Ryou gulped, loudly, but didn't dare shift his hands from the wood of the desk. Shaking his head, Bakura chuckled, and stepped away, watching as Ryou's shoulders lowered in a long sigh. "So afraid..."

"I-I'm sorry." Ryou's voice was soft, trembling slightly. His eyes lowered as Bakura set the ruler down before him, and came up, very, very close, his hands closing over Ryou's.

"No, it's not a bad thing." Bakura's lips were against Ryou's earlobe. The white-haired teen arched his back lightly, Bakura's hips pressed against his barely-clothed behind. "It's a very, very..." He trailed off, Ryou groaning lightly as Bakura's tongue began to dance across his skin. Down his neck, and along his collarbone, Bakura played his teeth and tongue against Ryou's soft white flesh, sweat breaking out on Ryou's brow.

"Ah!" Ryou gasped as Bakura bit hard down on his skin, his sharp canines piercing the juncture of Ryou's neck. Bakura's nails dug into his wrists, forcing Ryou to stay rigidly still as Bakura licked at the puncture-sized wound, Ryou's lower lip trembling as pain blossomed along his neck. That _hurt!_

"Mmmm." Bakura's voice rumbled deep in his throat as he gently smacked his lips, relishing the taste of blood on his tongue. Ryou whimpered weakly, trying to struggle against Bakura, who only increased his tight grip. "Now, now."

"B-B-Bakura!" Ryou cried out, still fighting against the yami. "L-L-Let me go!"

"Come now." Bakura's nails bit harder into his skin, red crescents marring the silky white flesh. "You know you love it." A whimper escaped Ryou's lips as Bakura rolled a piece of the teens' flesh in his sharp white teeth, nibbling beguilingly. Ryou's head lolled to one side, his skinny frame trembling violently. "See?"

Ryou's only response was to groan softly as Bakura's hands, which were around his wrists, gently stroked up his arms, caressing down his chest, gently trailing light swirls over the few inches of exposed midriff. His breath stopped as Bakura's hands dipped lower, long bony fingers clutching between his legs.

"I take it you like?" He wanted the playing to last longer, wanted to use the ruler more, and extend the games, but Ryou's naive, shy mindset was yet to warm towards Bakura's toying. "Do you want to keep going?"

"H-Haven't said the safe word." Ryou managed to gasp between huffed, short breaths, Bakura teasingly massaging his erogenous zone. "_God_ Bakura..."

"So you want it." Bakura smirked. He kissed at the puncture wound on Ryou's neck, increasing his toying ministrations.

"Yes." Ryou bowed his head, his shaking increasing dramatically. "Oh God yes..."

"Then beg me for it." His hands stilled on Ryou's body. The whitenette's eyes widened, and he craned his neck to stare at his lover.

"What-"

"You heard me." Bakura growled, and grabbed Ryou's wrists. He pulled the boy away from the desk, and forced him on his knees, Ryou looking up at him wide-eyed. "Beg me for it."

"Y-You..." Ryou's mouth was dry. Who_ was_ this harsh, domineering Bakura? Ryou started to get up. "Can't be..."

"Oh, I am." He pushed Ryou's shoulders, the boy falling back on his knees with a soft cry. "Beg." Ryou's Adams apple shifted as he gulped, looking up at Ryou with wide brown eyes. Bakura sighed, and gently trailed a finger up Ryou's throat, and along Ryou's jawline.

"P-Please!" Inwardly hating himself for it, Ryou resorted to the pleading, his aching arousal and sparked nerves too much to bear. It wasn't often at all that Bakura turned him into such a wanton little sex slave, it was extremely rare. But each time, it brought out a filthy new streak in Ryou, one the boy didn't even know he had until it was brought out. "Bakura, please!"

"Please _what?"_ Bakura brushed a strand of hair out of Ryou's eyes, the teenagers' brown orbs boring into his own. He teasingly ran one of the long white pigtails through his fingers, sighing.

"Please take me!" Ryou burst out, frustrated and desperate. He clung at Bakura's pants, teeth gritted tightly. "God Bakura, I beg you!" He pressed his forehead into Bakura's crotch, earning a tongue-biting gasp from the yami.

"Keep talking." He instructed, his fingers brushed the back of Ryou's neck.

"I need you." Ryou's voice was muffled, teeth gritted. "Please, I don't care how, just..." Bakura's hands palmed his back. "_Please!"_

"Look at me." Bakura commanded with a finger on the boys' chin. Gulping, Ryou slowly looked up, his chocolate gaze locking with Bakura's narrowed wine-red eyes. "That's it." He murmured, pleased. "God, you're just so beautiful..." He breathed adoringly. Both of his hands were now twisted tight in Ryou's hair, and he tugged at him gently, coaxing him to stand on his feet. Shakily, Ryou did so, and the moment he was upright enough, Bakura grabbed at him, gripping his thighs tightly and forcing Ryou to leap in his arms, plucking rough kisses from his roots. Taken rather aback, Ryou moaned, the low sound turning to a cry of surprise as Ryou was pushed onto the desk, his books, papers, and desk lamp clattering to the floor.

"B-Bakura!" He complained as their lips finally broke apart. "Y-You-"

"Yes?" Bakura purred against Ryou's neck. One hand was on Ryou's stomach, the other on his left thigh, his lips pressing hard kisses against the skin on Ryou's neck and throat. Oh, his skin had never tasted so sweet, felt so _soft _before...

"Oh God..." The phrase seemed to never leave Ryou's sweet lips. His fingers were entangled in Bakura's wild hair, neck arched against the passionate contact. "B-Bakura...."

_That's it._ Bakura ravaged Ryou harder, his hands now up his short skirt, tugging quickly at his underwear._ I've got him now. Completely underneath my spell. He'll do anything I'll tell him..._ Despite this, however, Bakura didn't push his luck. He could coerce Ryou into some sick fantasy of master and pupil, making him cry and beg and scream beneath him as he beat and ravished him, but how much would Ryou hate himself later? The psychological damage would be phenomenal, and despite Bakura's raging desires, he knew the boundaries, and that such games would have to wait another day, until Ryou was more ready. Until then, he was more than happy to dance his fingers along Ryou's bare arousal, listening to the soft cries and moans of the teenager that writhed beneath him.

"O-Oh..." Ryou's voice broke in his high gasp, his hands tugging at Bakura's long white tangles. He managed to disentangle his hands from Bakura's hair, and started to quickly yank at the yami's trousers. Bakura was barefoot and able to kick off his pants and boxers after Ryou had lowered them enough, the teens' hands roaming underneath Bakura's shirt. His tense sexual desire was obviously sharpened to a point, and Bakura decided to spare the boy from any further discomfort, and shifted his hands to Ryou's hips. He pulled at the teenager, Ryou obediently wrapping his long creamy legs around Bakura's waist, his hands tugging desperately at Bakura's shirt, until he finally dragged it over his head. Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou started to kiss his neck and collarbone, arms wrapped tightly around his wiry frame. He clung to Bakura, with every fibre of his being, moaning sweet pleas between his borderline vicious kisses upon his skin.

As Bakura probed a finger inside of Ryou, beginning to prepare the tight muscles, Ryou's entire frame went rigid, and he dipped his forehead into Bakura's neck, breath quickening. As Bakura entered a second, Ryou emitted a high cry, his nerves positively on fire. The yami chuckled, and removed his hands, reaching behind his neck, to untangle Ryou's arms from around his neck. Ryou let out a whimper of protest, as he was pulled apart from Bakura, forgetting that for there to be any actual motion, they could not be fused so closely. Bakura pressed his hands on Ryou's hips to steady him, and dared to take another look at Ryou's arched, flushed form, clothed in such tasty attire, hair still pulled in that young style, before lowering himself, drinking in Ryou's form entirely, and immersing himself in that soft white pleasure with one good, solid thrust. Ryou screamed, quite loudly, and gripped Bakura's shoulders, with a vice-like force, the familiar sting of pain shooting up his spine.

It was the closeness that Bakura found so intoxicating, even more than the physical pleasure of sex itself. To be inside Ryou, feel his shifting cloth and skin against his own bare flesh, to hear those soft sweet cries burst from Ryou's lungs, taste his smooth, sweat-sprinkled skin was what made the experience so phenomenal. Each time Bakura drove himself inside Ryou, his motions grew steadily heavier, faster, as the familiar animalistic lust, the desire to be closer, to enjoy more and more and more of Ryou, until the teenager was screaming with passion beneath him. He wanted, so much, to push himself to his own limit, totally draining himself, but he had never dared. Ryou's body was far from expendable.

"B-B-Bakura!" Ryou managed to gasp, his voice choking in his throat. "M-More..." He urged the yami on, his nails almost drawing blood from Bakura's back. "P-_Please!"_

_Oh, he __**really**__ wants it._ Bakura would have smirked, if his lips were not firmly attached to Ryou's neck, the skin slowly purpling under his mouth. _Give it to him._ It was a cruel thought, but Bakura wasn't exactly coherent and reasonable at the time. As Ryou wished, Bakura pounded into Ryou even harder, his palms pressed on the desk beside Ryou's head to balance the both of them. Ryou's legs were folded, heels resting almost on the corner of the desk. Bakura finally raised his head to take deep gasps of air, beads of sweat running down his temple. More and more and more, Bakura buried himself deeper in Ryou, wanting to completely devour him. He was as close as he ever could be to Ryou, without physically taking him over, but he still wanted to go even further. He bit Ryou again, harder this time, but Ryou only moaned loudly, protest far from his lips. The sweet, coppery blood only served to further his intense lust, and he bit down again, even tearing the skin a little in his desperation. Ryou screamed loudly, a high cry, and raked his nails down Bakura's naked back in an attempt to counteract the pain, long red marks oozing blood. Faster and harder, Bakura was starting to reach his own limit, Ryou giving a choked, strangled gasp each time Bakura slammed himself inside his precious little schoolgirl. The familiar pressure built in his stomach as his impending orgasm drew closer. Beneath him, Ryou sounded very, very close to the edge, his cries growing harsher, and more ragged.

"O-OH!" Ryou yelped, tears swimming in his eyes as he gripped the yami's back. "B-B-" Ryou was unable to finish as the incredible sensation which was bubbling in his chest exploded, his breath seizing in his throat. He was rigid, and silent as he came, lips frozen in mid-part. Bakura's bangs brushed Ryou's face as he dipped his head a little, teeth gritted, so very very close to...

"O-Oh _fuck_." Bakura groaned, his hands curling into fists as he approached his orgasm, Ryou's legs tightening around Bakura's hips. As Ryou slumped lax into the wood of the desk, gasping and panting for air, Bakura tensed, teeth gritted tightly, his muscular frame as rigid as a board as he erupted. As one of the strongest orgasms of his life rocketed through him, Ryou's hands slowly slid from his back, to the desk surface. As the tidal wave slowly ebbed away, Bakura's limbs tingling, crotch almost numb, he buried his face in the crook of Ryou's neck, breathing short and ragged.

"... _Wow."_ Red-faced, Ryou stared up at the ceiling. Somehow, he managed to find the strength in his limbs, which felt as heavy and cumbersome as cement, to embrace Bakura, his hands almost slipping from Bakura's sweat-sheened back.

"Fuck Ryou." Bakura's voice was hoarse, and muffled by Ryou's soft skin. "That was..."

"Great." Ryou breathed, a tired smile on his lips. "Wh-what brought that on?"

"What?" Bakura eventually lifted his head to stare Ryou in the eye. "My released inhibitions? What do you think?"

"R-Released?" Ryou swallowed. "You mean... You've _always_ had that in you?"

"Course." With a considerable effort, Bakura lifted himself up from Ryou's trembling form, and slid over him, landing with a soft _thump_ on the floor. "Shit, you're still bleeding." His elbows on the desk, Bakura stroked his fingers over the wound that he had inflicted. Ryou winced, but made no sound of annoyance, or disharmony.

"It's okay." One hand groped Bakura's wrist. "It doesn't hurt too bad. Just... Don't do it again, please."

"I won't." Bakura promised, and to the surprise of his young lover, he scooped him up with shaking, weakened arms, and stumbled over to the single bed, the both of them slumping to the bed, a tangle of sweaty limbs. Ryou's head on his shoulder, Bakura stroked lightly at Ryou's stomach, the skirt stained and damp, which would _definitely_ need to be washed.

"You know." Ryou announced after a minute or so of contented silence. "That wasn't as bad as I thought."

"Really?" Bakura smirked, his other hand playing with Ryou's damp hair. He felt the teenagers' head shake.

"It was... very good." He stumbled in a blush. "Very, very, very, very..."

"Okay, I get it." Bakura chuckled, with a kiss on Ryou's head. "Have I introduced you to a new fetish?"

"... Maybe." Ryou smiled. "We'll have to dress up again another night. Call me crazy, but I'm actually glad you bought this, Bakura."

"W-Weeeelll..." Bakura trailed off, nibbling at his lower lip. "I didn't exactly _buy_ it..."

"What?" Ryou's eyes widened, and he stilled. "What do you mean?"

"It's... Well, it's sort of a rental." He stumbled out in a rush, screwing his eyes up tight as Ryou sat up with a cry of disgust.

"Wh-_What?"_ Ryou gasped, looking down at the clothes he wore. "You mean, _other_ people have worn this? Had sex in this?" He thumped Bakura, the yami howling. "_Bakura!"_

"Look, they're expensive, all right?" Bakura pleaded. "And I wasn't sure if you'd even wear it once, let alone again, I-"

"Oh, I certainly _won't_ be!" Still sitting on the bed, Ryou pulled off his baring clothes, evidently furious at the cheapness of his lover. "Do you know how disgusting that is?" As Bakura sat up, eyes wide, Ryou stalked over to his dresser, yanking angrily at the wooden drawers, and yanking out some clothes. He pulled them on quickly, not even looking at Bakura as he stomped out of the room, outraged that Bakura had coerced him into fetish sex in _rented_ clothes.

"Oh, Oh, _man!"_ Bakura forced the pillow over his head, groaning. "_Why_ the hell did I have to say that? Why why _why?_" He kicked at the bed, frustrated at himself. "For fucks sake..."

_It's a good thing that the sex was so great, I suppose._ Bakura winced. _I don't think I'll be getting any more for a while..._

* * *

Five days passed.

That night, Ryou slept on the couch, outraged, but by the morning, he was back to his sweet old self. However, he never brought up the subject of the outfit again, and Bakura found it wise to refrain from bringing it up himself. Their bed was still, as Bakura suspected, and Ryou had seemed a little more distant, although that could perhaps just be paranoia on Bakura's part.

There was a Christmas party at the Game Shop, but Ryou wasn't invited, despite the money he had spent on Christmas presents – a fact that Anzu herself was aware of, having been shopping with him. Although Ryou was clearly upset by this, he tried not to show it – But Bakura heard him crying late at night and even his warm embrace couldn't console the boy.

Malik, who was meant to arrive on the twenty-first and be gone again by the twenty-third, had his flight cancelled, and was unable to get another ticket. Bitterly disappointed, Ryou had to airmail his package to Egypt, fully aware that Malik wouldn't receive it before the New Year. Again, Ryou tried to be unaffected by this, and again, Bakura caught him in tears, this time in the bathroom, and spent a long time holding him as he cried. The fact that Ryou wasn't comfortable enough to cry freely in front of Bakura, instead trying to do it in private, worried Bakura more than the tears themselves.

What made Ryou the most heart-broken, however, was his father, who called him on the morning of Christmas Eve to announce that he just couldn't make it for Christmas, despite the promises he made all year. At that news, Rou broke down on the phone itself, hanging up before saying goodbye, sobbing openly into the comfort of Bakura's arms. For almost two hours, they lay, until Ryou's shuddering sobs had faded from harsh, ragged gasps, to gentle sniffs, and they began talking. Ryou was so saddened that he was alone, except Bakura, for the entire Christmas break, and Bakura, who always hated to see Ryou upset, tried his hardest to console the boy, and, wanting to make Ryou happy, slipped out in the afternoon, to buy Ryou another, better, Christmas present.

And now, it was Christmas morning. Ryou had awoken at half-past eight, and after making coffee for the pair and setting the mugs on the bedside table, woke Bakura, waiting patiently for him to shake off his fatigue with the caffeine. Finally, at a quarter-past-nine, the pair were kneeled on the carpet beside the Christmas tree, their respective gifts in their hands.

"Merry Christmas." Ryou beamed at Bakura, then looked down at the crimson box wrapped with a gold ribbon. He had picked what he thought was the perfect gift. It was risky, and gave Ryou butterflies at the thought of its nature, but Ryou knew that it was just _perfect_ for Bakura.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Bakura smiled in return. He held a box of pale blue, with a silver ribbon. Under the tree, they had contrasted one another perfectly. Bakura, however, was more than a little worried at his choice of gift. After all, it would make Ryou happy, of course it would, but would Ryou think him jealous? _I sure hope not_.

They exchanged gifts at the same time, resting the boxes on their knees. Ryou shot Bakura a small, nervous smile, and Bakura gave Ryou the same sort of grin, before turning his attention to the gift at hand, his curiosity sparked. What had Ryou given him that he was so nervous about? Although he didn't know it, Ryou had the same thought.

"Oh my..."

"_Fuck."_

As they opened the boxes, the most incredulous sight met their eyes. A folded girls' school uniform, with a tiny kilt of red, a short-sleeved, belly-baring blouse, and a matching red kerchief, long white knee socks edged with lace. Both lifted the blouse from the box, their eyes meeting over the thin white fabric.

They had given each other the same erotic gift – a school girls' uniform.

Ryou was the first to laugh. It started as a giggle, but soon erupted into red-faced bellows, shaking his head as he clutched at his quickly-aching stomach. Soon, Bakura was able to chuckle, his voice low in his throat, until eventually, he was laughing hysterically, creeping forward to wrap an arm around Ryou's thin shoulder. Both of them were almost paralyzed with laughter, astounded at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"I-I-I guess we went to the same Christmas sale." Ryou finally managed to burst out between fits of laughter, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

"Must have." Bakura's grin was as wide as the sky. How the hell did that manage to happen? Was Ryou _that_ desperate to have that kinky sex again?

"Well, what are we going to do?" Ryou leaned his head on Bakura's shoulder, still giggling.

"What do you mean?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, looking down at the teenager.

"I can't wear two uniforms." Ryou's smile had slightly faded. He stared off in space for a moment, before a strange smile formed on his face. "Oooh, I know..."

"No." Bakura quashed the thought in its infancy. "I'm not wearing it, Ryou." Ryou pouted, shoulders slumped.

"But you bought it for me." He said innocently. "What if I _want_ you to wear it, huh?"

"Then, tough." Bakura was firm. "I'm not... Ryou!" He gasped in surprise as Ryou kissed his neck, one hand sliding between his legs. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come on." Ryou reasoned as he pulled away. "What was it you said? What if _I_ think you'll look 'tasty' in that, huh?"

"I would say you're being ridiculous." Bakura couldn't wipe the smile from his face, despite the words. "Come on, Ryou, be reasonable."

"Well, we bought two." Ryou reasoned teasingly, his nose inches from Bakura. "Either both of us wear the uniform, or none of us."

"_What?"_ Bakura gasped. "Ryou, you can't be-"

"Oh, I am." There was such a mischievous tone in Ryou's voice, it was actually quite unsettling. "Come on. Don't you want to have a Merry Christmas?"

"... And if I _do_ want to have a Merry Christmas?" Bakura looped an arm around Ryou's waist. Ryou leaned over, giggling, and dragged the box towards Bakura.

He protested for over an hour, but two rumpled, sweat-dampened uniforms adorned the bedroom floor that night.

* * *

Awwwh, fluff!

See, I can do it! It's not impossible, just not my preference :P

R&R?


End file.
